Dur, dur d'être préfet
by Owlie Wood
Summary: P comme Percy, comme Penny, comme préfets, comme pouvoir, patrouilles, papouilles et pousse toi de là que je m'y mette... [Mis en pause]


**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Comme promis, voici mon petit délire pour fêter les 100 reviews du June Tierney's Diary… Déjà 100… C'est passé super vite (Owlie passe en mode nostalgique et se lance en off dans un discours sans fin).  
La seconde surprise arrivera avec la première partie du mois d'Avril. Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez poser toutes vos questions et que le professeur rogue se fera une joie d'y répondre !  
Le principe est simple: on suit tour à tour les pensées les plus intimes de nos deux préfets adorés...

**Disclaimer :  
**Comme toujours, elle remporte tout… tout sauf ce que vous ne connaissez pas et qui vous paraît bizarre… C'est ça, ma patte !

**Dédicace :  
**A tous mes reviewers, des plus anciens à ce qui ne le sont pas encore ; des plus fidèles à ceux avec qui je n'ai fait qu'un petit bout de chemin ; ceux à qui j'ai réussi à faire détester Olivier sans le vouloir…  
Bref, à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me rassurer, de faire partager leurs joie, leurs questionnements, ceux sui ont su supporter mes humeurs, mes délires sans pour autant s'enfuir… Merci beaucoup…

La citation de ce chapitre viendra pour une fois de moi-même (Hé Owlie, ça va les chevilles?). Elle s'adresse à toi, Perce, où que tu sois...

* * *

Pardonne moi, Perceval Ignatius Weasley, de t'avoir fait subir tout ce que tu as subi, d'avoir fait en sorte que chaque mois tu sois un peu plus Olivesque et Junien (ridicule en fait!), d'avoir tenter de te rendre un peu plus humain...  
Car c'est l'amour (ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, petit coquin! l'affection si tu préfères) qui m'a faite parler. Et surtout sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, je continuerai.

_Owlie Wood, Mea Culpa: Comment j'ai traumatisé les personnages Harry Pottériens et comment, prise de remords, je viens vous en parler.

* * *

_

**Eté: Etre ou ne pas être préfet.**

Ca y est! C'est officiel! Le hibou de Poudlard vient d'arriver: je suis préfet! Moi, Perceval Ignatius Weasley, suis préfet... Préfet! Oh bien sûr, je suis également convié à King's Cross le 1er septembre et blablabla... Mais la grande nouvelle restera à jamais qu'aujourd'hui, je suis devenu préfet! J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à toute la famille. J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à Fred et George!

§§§§

Je n'en reviens pas... Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Flitwick: je suis préfète... Moi? Préfète? Je suis sûre que mon cher professeur d'Enchantements adoré à des tas d'excellentes raisons de faire de moi une préfète...  
N'empêche que je me demande bien lesquelles. Il y avait tellement de personnes qui voulaient ce poste. Ca ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid! Il aurait pu tout aussi bien me nommer Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, je n'aurais pas plus compris pourquoi...

§§§§

Je remonte de la cuisine, ma mère n'y était pas. Tant pis, je vais me balader avec mon insigne épinglé à la poitrine. Ce sera une bonne manière de leur faire découvrir ma nouvelle fonction.  
Mince... Où l'ai-je mis?

§§§§

Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que Flitwick se drogue... Je vais lui écrire pour être sûre que ce n'est pas une blague.

§§§§

Aïe! Par les genoux de Circé! Je viens de me perforer le téton à cause de ce foutu badge.

§§§§

Je viens de passer un coup de fil à Faye, ma meilleure amie. Selon elle, Flitwick n'est pas du genre à abuser des sortilèges euphorisants. Elle était aussi très fière de moi. Selon elle, j'aurais justement la tête à l'emploi. Ca veut dire quoi ça? Trop sérieuse? Bon, j'admets que je suis, disons, _classique_. Mais je peux très bien faire des folies! D'ailleurs, j'en ai déjà faites...

§§§§

La porte d'entrée a claqué. Je suis descendu en quatrième vitesse pour accueillir ma mère. Hélas, ce n'était que Ginny... Je crois qu'elle a eu un peu peur en me voyant débouler du 1er de cette façon. Notre petite Gin' est tellement émotive par moment. Quand je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien, elle m'a répondu que Fred lui avait juste lancé par erreur un gnome dans la figure... Je leur répète à longueur de journée de ne pas jouer au Gnomish mais ils ne m'écoutent pas! Je n'ai, bien entendu, pas manqué de le répéter à Ginny. Mais elle m'a stoppé net dans mon élan, remarquant enfin mon badge...

§§§§

L'autre jour, par exemple, je me suis baladée avec des chaussettes dépareillées en ville. Tu as déjà vu une préfète avec des chaussettes dépareillées?

§§§§

- Oh Merlin! Tu es préfet? demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche.

- Un peu plus d'enthousiasme est trop demandé? ai-je grogné.

- 'Scuse Perce, m'a-t-elle sourit. C'est génial! Tu l'as appris quand?

- A l'instant, tu es la première à le savoir...

- Vraiment? demanda-t-elle intéressée. Je suis fière de toi. Tu es définitivement un Weasley!

- Un jour, ce sera ton tour, Gin', ai-je dit en lui tapotant l'épaule fraternellement.

§§§§

Bon, évidemment, il y a bien Augusta Ferson chez les Serpentards qui se balade comme ça. Mais _elle_, elle est bizarre!  
Oh, je sais! Un jour, j'ai délibérément saboté ma potion en cours en versant trop de lait de licorne dedans... Pour le fun, tu vois?

§§§§

Cette petite peste m'a éclaté de rire au nez. Fred et George ont vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle.  
Maman ne rentrant toujours pas, j'ai décidé d'avertir Papa... Le moyen le plus simple était la Poudre de Cheminette. Le bureau à côté du sien possède une cheminée trafiquée, il me semble. Je devrais donc pouvoir lui parler. En m'approchant du petit pot en terre cuite censé contenir notre Poudre, je remarquai qu'il était vide. Il n'avait jamais été totalement plein mais là... Les Jumeaux avaient encore dû passer la nuit à essayer de communiquer avec leurs amis grâce à la flamme d'une chandelle... J'avais dit à Maman de cacher ses réserves...  
Va savoir pourquoi personne ne m'écoute dans cette famille...

§§§§

Résultat des courses: 4 élèves à l'infirmerie, un chaudron foutu, un Rogue totalement furieux, un début d'incendie dans le cachot et une semaine de retenue...  
Pour le fun, tu repasseras!

§§§§

Je sais, je vais prévenir Bill et Charlie! Eux me comprendront: ils ont été tous les eux d'excellents préfets à Gryffondor et Bill a même été Préfet-en-Chef!  
Si seulement je pouvais lui ressembler...  
Bon, pour le leur annoncer, il me faut du parchemin, de l'encre, une plume et un hib... Mon enthousiasme est aussitôt retombé à plat. Mes yeux venaient de se porter sur Errol, couché dans la panière que l'on avait installée sous son perchoir puisqu'il est incapable de dormir dessus... Oublions Bill et Charlie pour le moment!  
Bon... Reste positif, Perceval, il te reste Ron à prévenir!

§§§§

Un jour, j'ai aussi mis des feuilles de menthe du Lutin dans le thé de Granny... Heureusement, mes parents n'ont jamais su que c'était ma faute. Ce n'était pas non plus gravissime et aujourd'hui ses oreilles ont presque repris une taille normale!  
En parlant de Granny, son émission de télé favorite va bientôt commencer. Mieux vaut m'enfermer dans ma chambre et protéger mes délicates petites oreilles de sa musique venue d'un autre âge.  
Hum... Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de mon physique que l'on me trouve trop sage!

§§§§

Ron joue au Gnomish avec les Jumeaux. Merlin, est que quelqu'un va un jour finir par s'intéresser à moi dans cette famille? Tant pis pour lui, il n'aura pas l'exclusivité de la nouvelle! Mon petit frère a tout de même de la chance d'entrer à Poudlard alors que je viens d'être nommé préfet...  
Oh non, ils ont encore lancé un gnome sur le toit! D'ici deux secondes, la goule va se sentir _obligée_ de leur répondre... Et voilà, elle a décidé de faire sauter toute la plomberie. La dernière fois, nous n'avons plu eu d'eau chaude pendant 15 jours puisque évidemment Papa avait tenu à tout réparer lui-même.  
Il faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent leurs bêtises. Je les voie depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je sais! Je vais monter sur mon bureau pour pouvoir le leur dire!

§§§§

Je savais bien qu'il me restait mon ancien uniforme. Je le portais quand je suis entrée à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas à dire, je me sens plus femme là dedans, plus _bad_...  
Une coiffure sophistiquée et un peu de maquillage et ce sera parfait!  
Je me demande à quoi je ressemble... Il y a une glace dans la salle de bains, je vais aller voir mon chef d'oeuvre!

§§§§

Fred me le paiera!  
Comme si un gnome avait pu m'atterrir dans la tête par hasard! Sous le choc, j'air reculé et suis, bien entendu, tombé de mon bureau les fesse en avant! J'ai le bas du dos tout endoloris et un gnome en liberté dans ma chambre désormais...  
Comment je fais, moi, pour l'attraper?

§§§§

VISION D'HORREUR!  
C'est sûr pour l'instant je ressemble plus à une gourgandine qu'à une préfète... Je suis devenue une Pouf-ète... Hé, ça, c'est drôle!  
Bon, je crois que je dois renoncer. Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas faits pour être indigne de confiance! Tant pis, je vais rester éternellement la gentille petite Pénélope, préfète à Serdaigle, qui drogue sa grand-mère et fait fondre des chaudrons.  
Il faut que j'essaie de positiver... Après tout, la fonction de préfet a peut-être des avantages!

§§§§

Je suis épuisé... Cela fait une heure que je cours après ce gnome et lui semble encore en pleine forme. Les cloportes sont si énergétiques que _ça_? Il me faudrait l'aide d'un professionnel. Que dirait Lockhart dans un cas pareil?  
Beaucoup de choses mais rien qui ne m'aide vraiment! Alors que je me débattais pour trouver une information dans le Guide des nuisibles, le gnome a sauté sur mon bureau et s'est mis à se concentrer.  
Je sens qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Mieux vaut rester sur mes gardes et avancer vers lui avec prudence. Profitions du fait qu'il se concentre pour...  
QUOI? Non mais, je rêve! Il est entrain de se soulager sur ma lettre de Poudlard!

§§§§

Je ne trouve pas! Il n'y a rien à faire!  
Il doit bien exister une raison qui pousse tout le monde à vouloir être préfet...

§§§§

Là, je ne rigole plus! Hop, j'ai attrapé le gnome par les pieds et après lui avoir fait trois révolutions au-dessus de ma tête, je l'ai expédié direction le fond du jardin!  
Hé! Je ne suis pas mauvais à ça! Finalement, je devrais peut-être me mettre au Gnomish moi-aussi.

§§§§

L'amour de l'ordre? ... Nan...

§§§§

Des acclamations montent du jardin. Mes petits frères ont assisté, captivés, à mon lancer. Je viens de leur rappeler qui était l'aîné de cette façon. Je suis monté à nouveau sur mon bureau pour qu'ils me voit apparaître à la fenêtre et cessent de scander mon nom... C'est gênant après tout!

§§§§

Les patrouilles le soir?

§§§§

Et mince, je viens de poser le genou dans les fientes de gnome... Génial, il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive des trucs comme ça!

§§§§

C'est dingue, je suis incapable de m'en rappeler!  
Préfet... préfet... préfet...

§§§§

Maman vient de transplaner près du potager. Vite, il faut que j'y aille! Mais avant ça, je dois descendre de là et...  
Merlin, c'est pas vrai! J'ai mis la main dedans cette fois-ci!  
Bon, positive Percy, il paraît que ça porte chance!

§§§§

Préfet...

§§§§

Non, j'oubliais que ça ne marchait qu'avec les pieds.

§§§§

Rhâ! Il doit bien y avoir un point positif à tout ça! Après tout, je n'ai rien fait à Flitwick pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point!

§§§§

De toutes façons, c'était la main gauche...  
Les petits ont foncé vers Maman pour voir ce qu'elle avait acheté. Parfait! Ils feront diversion le temps que je me nettoie. Je n'ai pas envie que des crottes de gnomes écrasée sur mon genou ne viennent gâcher l'effet de mon annonce.  
Direction...

§§§§

La salle de bain!  
Comment aurai-je pu oublié la salle de bain? Fini les douches à partager, les filles qui tapent à la cabine pour que je me dépêche, je ne serai même plus obligée de me doucher en chaussettes...  
A partir de septembre, j'aurai droit à une baignoire, du bain moussant et des els parfumés.  
Finalement, ça va me plaire d'être préfète!

§§§§

C'est une véritable infection ce truc! Un peu d'eau et de détergent Greenfield et le tout disparaît...

§§§§

Je suis préfète! La la la lalère! Je suis préfète!  
Il faut absolument que je le dise à quelqu'un! Un son d'accordéon me parvient du rez-de-chaussée.  
Granny...

§§§§

Mais quelle sorte de substance sécrète les Gnomes? Ce n'est pas possible! Ca a commencé à ronger mon pantalon!

§§§§

La vielle femme est agrippée au bras de son fauteuil. Je pousse sa tasse de thé de la table basse et m'y assoies.

- Bonne nouvelle Granny! Je vais être préfète.

Elle me sourit et se retourne vers la télé. 3 Gallions qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu!

- Je vais être préfète à la rentrée, ai-je répété en coupant le son de la télévision.

- Comment?

§§§§

Bon, tant pis! Pas le temps de me changer. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que Ginny ne vende la mèche avant moi.  
Une main rapidement passée dans les cheveux, un coup d'oeil à la poitrine pour vérifier que mon insigne y soit toujours...  
Direction les escaliers! Surtout essayons d'avoir l'air naturel en descendant. Cool et détaché...

§§§§

- Je-vais-être-préfète! ai-je répété beaucoup plus fort.

- Désolé Penny mais je ne t'entends pas...

Je sens aussitôt la colère me monter au nez mais je ne dois surtout pas crier. Ce n'est qu'une vieille femme après tout.

- PREFETE! ai-je soudainement hurlé.

Granny a sursauté et a froncé les sourcils.

- Sur un autre ton, jeune fille! Je ne suis pas sourde!

Je lui ai envoyé un sourire d'excuse.

- Et d'abord, de quelle fête tu me parles?

§§§§

Ma mère est là, dans la cuisine, affairée au rangement des courses. Elle me tourne le dos. Parfait ! La surprise n'en sera que plus grande… Je me suis raclé la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Percy, me dit-elle sans même se retourner. Je viens de penser à quelque chose, mon grand ! Il serait peut-être temps que l'on t'achète des caleçons plus grands pour que ton intimité puisse y être_ à l'aise_…

J'ai soudainement envie de retourner m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Merlin, merci, personne n'a été témoin de cette fracassante déclaration.

- Maman, regarde-moi ! ai-je soupiré depuis la première marche. Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai quelque chose de changer ?

Ma mère se retourne enfin et je vois avec plaisir ses yeux s'écarquiller. Le plat à terrine qu'elle tenait dans les mains s'échappe et éclate sur le sol de la cuisine.

- Oh mon Dieu! Percy ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Hé hé hé… Je n'en demandais pas tant.

§§§§

- Préfète Granny ! Je ne te parle pas de fête mais de préfète…

- C'est une bonne chose que tu sois prête à aller à ta fête !

- Préfète ! ai-je crié à bout de nerfs.

Ma grand-mère a aussitôt remis le son de la télévision en route.

- Parle moi autrement ma petite ! me gronda-t-elle. Je suis certainement vieille mais pas sénile. Je vois bien que tu vas à une fête. D'ailleurs, ta mère sait que tu veux sortir comme _ça_ ?

Un rapide coup d'œil à mes vêtements et je remarque avec effroi que je suis toujours déguisée en Pouf-ète…

§§§§

Le cri de Maman a alerté les petits qui abandonnent les gnomes pour venir se coller à la fenêtre. Mon heure de gloire est enfin arrivée. Sans que je comprenne, les Jumeaux éclatent de rire, bientôt imités par Gin', alors que Ron me regarde d'un air dégoûté.

- Les valeurs se perdent vraiment dans cette famille, ai-je signalé vexé.

Leur fou rire a redoublé. Ma mère s'est alors avancé vers moi, les yeux tout humides.

- Oh Merlin, Percy ! dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

§§§§

Bon, ça y est ! Je me suis changée. J'ai pensé un instant à essayer de clarifier la situation avec Granny mais le regard qu'elle me lança me fit aussitôt renoncer. Elle semble convaincue que sa petite-fille est une dépravée.  
Je vais essayer de prévenir mes parents. Maman est parti chez la voisine, je n'ai donc qu'à appeler mon père en attendant…  
Où est ce que Granny a mis le téléphone ?

§§§§

- Quoi mes cheveux ? ai-je dit en passant une main tremblante dedans.

Je l'ai aussitôt retiré pleine d'une immonde substance puante… Evidemment, j'avais oublié de me laver les mains avant de me recoiffer. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle tout le monde avait ri… J'en ai assez d'être constamment celui dont on se moque ! Les choses vont changées, croyez-moi ! Mais avant ça, j'aimerais bien pouvoir dire à quelqu'un que je suis préfet…

§§§§

Le téléphone était sous les fesses de Granny. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir comment il est arrivé là. Je m'en empare et compose le numéro de mon père.

§§§§

- Tu ne remarques pas quelque chose d'autre, Maman ? ai-je demandé en essayant d'éloigner ses mains de ma tignasse.

Apparemment, non ! Ce n'est pas gagné… Il fait dire que l'odeur ne m'aide pas beaucoup !

§§§§

Dixième sonnerie… Personne n'a décroché et le répondeur ne s'est pas déclenché… Je vais attendre encore un peu.  
Eurk ! Le combiné est tout chaud. J'essaie à tous prix de ne pas penser à l'endroit d'où il est sorti.

§§§§

Je bombe le torse pour inciter son regard à se porte sur mon insigne. Sans succès… Ma mère a décidé de me nettoyer le crâne à grands renforts de sortilèges. Je le sens très mal, ce coup-là…  
Allez, une dernière tentative avant de prendre la fuite !

§§§§

Le téléphone sonne toujours… Là, ça m'inquiète. Ou bien il s'est passé quelque chose ; ou bien c'est Heather qui est à la réception.

§§§§

- Maman, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard et…

- Arrête de bouger Percy ! Je vais t'enlever tout ça !

Je commençais à me débattre quand Ron a poussé un cri.

- Oh non, a-t-il hurlé en pointant du doigt mon insigne flambant neuf. Tu es _préfet_ !

§§§§

- Agence de voyage Deauclaire, bonjour !

La voix si particulière de blonde sans cervelle d'Heather résonne dans le combiné.

- Heather, bonjour, ici Pénélope. Est-ce que mon père est là ?

- Bonjour Pénélope… Non, ton père est pari. Il a dit qu'il rentrait chez lui, 'fin chez toi, 'fin chez vous quoi…

- Merci Heather, ai-je soupiré.

- Tu veux lui laisser un message ? Je pourrais le lui donner quand il reviendra.

- Euh… non, ai-je dit lentement. S'il est en route pour la maison, autant attendre qu'il arrive.

- Ah c'est toi qui vois Pénélope !

- Au revoir Heather, ai-je dit subitement lasse.

§§§§

HA HA !  
Les têtes de Fred et George en valent la peine. Je peux enfin voir toute la peur que je leur inspire désormais. Fini le temps où ils régnaient en maître sur Poudlard. Désormais, j'ai le règlement et le pouvoir de mon côté, ils riront moins.  
C'est ça, les gars, chuchotez ! Vous n'arriverez pas à gâcher cette belle journée. Je suis fin prêt à recevoir les félicitations de ma mère.

§§§§

Ma mère n'est toujours pas rentrée… Je sais, je vais aller me balader en attendant. Ça va me changer les idées.

- Je sors, Granny, ai-je crié depuis le pas de la porte. A tout à l'heure !

- Bonne fête, me répond-elle.

Mmh… Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de marcher…

§§§§

Enfin ! Je les ai eu mes cris, mes lames de joie, mes compliments…

- Oh Percy ! Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu le mérites vraiment mon chéri. Ton père sera ravi de l'apprendre. Il faudra prévenir tes frères aussi. Oh, ça y est ! Mon petit garçon est devenu préfet !

Elle s'apprêtait à me prendre dans ses bras quand elle s'arrêta subitement.

- Tu veux que j'aille me laver la tête avant les effusions et les embrassades ? ai-je soupiré.

- Je préfèrerais mon chéri…

Retour à la case salle de bains.

- Et surtout, évite d'en mettre partout !

- _Oui Maman_, ai-je grogné.

§§§§

C'est une belle fin de journée dans la banlieue de Dublin. Les rues du village sont désertes…  
Tiens, si j'allais voir Dorys ? Elle est à Gryffondor en 5ème année. Peut-être que c'est elle qui a été nommée préfète…

§§§§

Ça y est, je suis enfin propre. Un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que je n'ai plus nulle part de crottes de gnomes…  
C'est bon ? Je peux y aller !

§§§§

Non, pas Dorys… Elle est trop asociale pour ça. Etre préfet est un boulot de communication après tout.  
Je connais mal les Gryffondors, je m'en rends compte maintenant. J'ai beau avoir cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec eux, on ne partage pas grand-chose ensemble.  
Hum… Je parie que c'est Andy Benton qui a eu le poste. C'est la plus brillante d'entre eux. Ouais, Andy serait un choix judicieux.

§§§§

J'ai entendu ne explosion en passant devant la chambre de Fred et George… Avec le temps, on s'y fait… Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique là dedans…  
Oh non, voilà que la goule se met à leur répondre. J'ai l'impression que Ronald ne dormira pas beaucoup cette nuit !

§§§§

A moins que MacGonagall n'ait donné le poste à June…  
Non, ce serait idiot ! Autant nommer Olivier Dubois préfet !

§§§§

Ma mère est formidable.  
Elle a réussi à installer des ballons et des banderoles partout dans la pièce en mon honneur.

- Et ce soir, nous mangerons ton plat préféré…

J'en ai presque la gorge serrée. Il n'y a rien de mieux au monde qu'une maman…

§§§§

Ha ha ha ! Dubois préfet…  
Voilà que je me fais des blagues à moi-même à présent! Arrête de rire Pénélope, tu as l'air d'une idiote… J'arrive enfin à la porte des Cleath.  
Dubois préfet, elle est bonne celle-là…

§§§§

Apparemment, mon père est coincé au bureau pour un moment. Je m'ennuie un peu subitement… Tout le monde est au courant ici.  
Ah, je sais ! Je vais prévenir mes amis! A qui vais-je donc pouvoir écrire ?

§§§§

Les Cleath n'étaient pas là… Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé raconter ma blague à Dorys. C'est sûr qu'avec Dubois préfet, l'année risquerait d'être intéressante.  
Sérieusement, chez les garçons Gryffondors, je me demande bien qui a pu être nommé… J'espère que ce sera Matthew MacKinnon. Les rondes du soir seront beaucoup plus intéressantes avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

§§§§

…  
…

§§§§

Hé, ça c'est une pensée _bad_ !  
Je pourrais peut-être sortir mon costume de Pouf-ète pour patrouiller avec Matthew.  
Oh la la ! Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?

§§§§

...  
…

§§§§

D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas qui sera préfet à Serdaigle…  
Tiens ! La voiture de Papa est garée devant la maison. Je vais enfin pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Allez, un peu de course ne me fera pas mal…

§§§§

Oh, et puis de toutes façons, ils le sauront bien assez tôt !

§§§§

- Je suis rentrée, ai-je dit en passant la porte de la maison.

Personne ne me répondit. Des bruits de discussions vinrent de la cuisine.

- J'avais dit aux Connors d'attendre un peu, de différer le voyage... Mais tu les connais! Partir dans les pays tropicaux pendant la mousson, il faut être siphonné! se plaignait mon père qui accomplissait l'exploit de pouvoir raconter sa journée à ma mère et en même temps de donner des instructions par téléphone à Heather. Allo Heather? Le dossier sur mon bureau, vous l'avez trouvé?

- La voisine trouve que notre haie est trop haute, répondit ma mère. Notre haie trop haute! De quoi se mêle-t-elle? Je parie qu'elle va en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'association de quartier...

- Bien entendu, ajouta mon père, si l'un d'eux attrape la malaria, ce sera la faute du voyagiste! A gauche, Heather! A gauche du bureau...

Gagner leur attention ne va pas être de la tarte.

- Maman?

- Comme si, moi, je regardais la couleur de sa pelouse!

- Papa?

- J'aurais dû les envoyer au Pôle Nord, ça m'aurait fait moins de soucis...

Ils m'agacent tous les deux quand ils s'y mettent.

- Vous voulez bien m'écouter deux secondes? me suis-je écriée.

Ils se sont aussitôt arrêtés et m'ont observés avec des yeux ronds. Un bruit de chute est alors sorti du cellulaire de mon père.

- L'_autre_ gauche, Heather, soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur la figure.

§§§§

Je me demande qui a été nommé préfète chez les filles de Gryffondor... A tous les coups, MacGonagall a dû choisir Andy. C'est la plus responsable et la plus intègre d'entre nous. Elle fera une très bonne préfète. Cela peut-être pas mal, ça... Deux préfets se baladant tard la nuit dans l'école...

§§§§

- Qu'est ce qui te prends? me demanda ma mère surprise.

- Tu ne vois pas que ta mère et moi sommes en pleine discussion?

Discuter n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais choisi...

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer, ai-je dit surexcitée.

- Et cette nouvelle ne peut pas attendre? fit remarquer mon père. Heather? Il arrive ce dossier?

Abattue, j'ai pis une chaise et ai patiemment attendue que chacun ait fini son monologue.

§§§§

Dans ce cas là, sur un plan purement physique, je préfèrerais que la préfète soit Eva "Boum-boum" Green ou encore Dorys Cleath... Ouais, là, ce serait pas mal!  
Une belle histoire en perspective: 2 préfets s'aimant à Poudlard... Cela peut durer toute une vie! Il n'y a qu'à voir mes parents pour s'en convaincre!

§§§§

Comment s'appelle ce bouquin déjà que ma mère laisse traîner sur sa table de chevet?  
Ah oui! _La communication, le ciment de la cellule familiale_... Ironique, n'est ce pas?

§§§§

A la limite, si MacGonagall a nommé June Tierney, on pourra rigoler ensemble… Non, je suis bête! Notre directrice n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Autant demander à Dubois de prendre ma place…

§§§§

Bon, si je récapitule, mes Connors risque les inondations, le paludisme, les attaques de piranhas et des rencontres avec des tribus anthropophages.  
Notre voisine a changé les rideaux de sa cuisine pour mettre les mêmes que les nôtres et elle met aussi des poires dans sa tarte aux pommes.  
Sans oublier Heather, qui en plus de ne pas reconnaître sa droite de sa gauche, doit eêtre daltonienne…

§§§§

Dubois préfet, en plus d'être Capitaine de Quidditch ? D'une, c'est totalement surréaliste ! De deux, ce mec n'a pas le droit d'avoir toutes les filles de l'école à ses pieds ! Le cumul des fonctions ne devrait pas être autorisé pour cette simple raison !

§§§§

Autant d'informations qui vont changer la face du monde…

§§§§

Ce n'est pas juste ! Chaque fille de Poudlard a les yeux rivés sur cet abruti et lui n'est pas fichu de les regarder… Il est le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte!  
Si ça m'arrivait à moi…

§§§§

Dire que les parents sont censés être des créatures aimantes… Il y en a qui auront des surprises quand ils seront vieux et en maison de retraite !

§§§§

Pourquoi si ? Ça va m'arriver à moi aussi ! Je le sais… Cette promotion marque un changement dans ma vie, un nouveau départ ! J'en suis persuadé, je peux même le sentir…

§§§§

Ça y est ! Ils ont enfin fini… Ce n'est pas trop tôt… La prochaine fois, je m'immolerai par le feu, ça attirera peut-être leur attention.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ? demanda mon père en raccrochant le téléphone.

- J'ai reçu un hibou de Poudlard et je vais être pré…

- Penny, pendant que j'y pense, Granny a parlé d'une fête costumée… Tu peux m'en dire plus ? fit ma mère l'air accusatrice.

Ouais… Ce n'est pas gagné !

§§§§

En fait, pour l'instant, je sens encore le gnome pour tout t'avouer.

§§§§

- Granny ne m'a pas comprise : je vais être préfète.

- Penny nous sommes si fiers de toi, déclara ma mère les larmes aux yeux et un oignon dans la main.

- Tu le méritais, ma fille, ajouta mon père.

Je les ai longuement observé.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, je me trompe?

§§§§

Cette année va être mon année. Je vais réussir mes examens, je vais remettre Fred et George dans le droit chemin, je montrerai à Ron l'exemple à suivre et je participerai activement à la victoire de Gryffondor dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons…

§§§§

Je suppose que je ne peux pas en vouloir à mes parents…  
Allongée sur mon lit, les échos de leurs discussions me parviennent encore malgré les bruits de la télé.

§§§§

Quitte à rêver, je souhaiterais aussi devenir un mec cool et populaire…  
Enfin, je suis préfet… C'est déjà ça.

§§§§

Ok, pour l'instant, ça symbolise surtout pour moi une salle de bain privée.  
Mais en réalité, c'est surtout le fait qu'ils ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus qui me dérange. Du moment que j'ai de bons résultats et que je ne sors pas habiller en Pouf-ète, il n'y a pas de problèmes !

§§§§

Charlie vient d'apparaître dans la cheminée. Il m'a chaleureusement félicité.

- Tu es bel et bien un Weasley, a-t-il dit moqueur.

Comme si les cheveux roux et les tâches de rousseur n'avaient pas suffit!

Puis Charlie a demandé à ma mère ce qu'elle allait m'offrir pour fêter ça… quoi, je vais avoir un cadeau en plus ?

§§§§

Toute perdue à mes réflexions philosophiques sur le rôle d'un parent, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand Ebony, ma chouette, est passé par la fenêtre. J'ai décroché le rouleau attaché à sa patte. Le sceau de cire bleu portait un aigle.  
Flitwick avait été rapide.

§§§§

Qu'est ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir ? Bonne question … Il faut que ça reste dans nos moyens. Il nous faut encore acheter nos livres et toutes les fournitures de Ron…  
Alors que je cherchais du regard l'inspiration dans cette pièce, mes yeux se sont posés sur le perchoir vide puis sur la panière d'Errol.

- Un hibou, ai-je dit aussitôt.

Ma mère eut l'air surprise puis trouva qu'il s'agissait là d'une excellente idée.

§§§§

_Miss Deauclaire,  
Vous me voyez touché de savoir que mon bien-être mental vous tient à cœur. Je vous assure avoir pris la décision de vous nommer préfète en possession de l'intégralité de mes capacités intellectuelles. J'ai toute confiance en vous ainsi qu'en votre homologue, Justin Poe.  
Je vous rappelle également que la fonction de préfet a de nombreux avantages dont les principaux sont les suivants…_

§§§§

Je vais avoir un hibou rien qu'à moi… Comment vais-je l'appeler ?  
…  
Oh, je sais : ce sera Hermès !

§§§§

Hum…  
Flitwick sait vendre ce job… Ses arguments m'ont définitivement convaincue! Par conte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a nommé l'autre tâche de Poe avec moi… Ce mec est une véritable arapède !

§§§§

Le problème, c'est que les Jumeaux vont transformés ça en Herpès…

§§§§

Il vaut mieux que je me focalise sur mes patrouilles avec Matthew MacKinnon…

§§§§

Finalement, aujourd'hui aura été une belle journée : je réalise mon rêve. Je vais aider mon prochain, je vais…

§§§§

… avoir ma propre salle de bains!

§§§§

Et surtout cette fonction implique que l'on guide les plus jeunes, que l'on devienne pour eux une référence, que l'on aille au contact de…

§§§§

…. Matthew MacKinnon!

§§§§

Mes parents étaient fies de moi ce soir. J'espère du fond du cœur qu'ils…

§§§§

… me foutront la paix jusqu'au 1er septembre! Heather, les Connors et la voisine, je ne les supporte plus.

§§§§

Ce soir, j'en ai la certitude : ma vie est plus belle. J'imagine que tous ceux qui ont reçus cette lettre pensent la même chose que moi ce soir.

§§§§

J'imagine que Matthew pense à moi ce soir…  
Bon il faudrait peut-être que je dorme un peu. Il est 1h passée, ce n'est pas une heure pour une préfète !

§§§§

Au lit Percy ! Je suis crevé…

§§§§

…  
…

§§§§

…  
…  
Encore une explosion? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils ont vu l'heure ?

§§§§

Pourvu que Poe ne pense pas à moi ce soir…

§§§§

Par pitié, que quelqu'un fasse taire cette goule…

* * *

Légère panne en ce qui concerne cette fic. Néanmois, si vous êtes intéressés, l'OS "Arrête de râler, Pénélope" dans le recueil "Perfect Prefect" reprend le ton et le principe du journal intime, cette fois-ci de l'unique point de vue de Pénélope.

Pas d'update pour l'instant de cette fic, mais on ne sait jamais...

A+ Owlie

A+ Owlie


End file.
